This disclosure relates to an inlet duct screen for an aircraft auxiliary power unit assembly.
An auxiliary power unit (APU) is commonly used in aircraft to provide power for various aircraft systems. The APU is typically mounted to structural members within a tail cone of the aircraft. Aircraft skin is secured to the structural members, such as the airframe, to enclose the APU.
An inlet duct is typically integral with an aircraft skin. The inlet duct extends from the APU to an inlet duct opening near the aircraft skin. Air communicates to the APU through the inlet duct. An inlet duct screen covers the inlet duct opening to block debris and other foreign objects from entering the inlet duct. The inlet duct screen is visible from the exterior of the aircraft. It is desirable for the inlet duct screen to be mounted flush with the aircraft skin to reduce drag on the aircraft and improve aesthetics.